Behind His Golden Eyes
by Crazed Miko
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been best friends since childhood. Now adults, Kagome realizes that she may liked him more than best friends. They have not spoken in over a year. What will get in the way, other than the fact that Sesshomaru has a fiance.
1. Chapter 1

Behind His Golden Eyes

(Sesshomaru and Kagome)

Fan Fiction

"No way!" yelled Kagome screaming through the phone. Kagome Higurashi was excited about her birthday coming up in 2 days. She was turning the big two zero. "Yeah but you don't have to scream at me about it." said her close friend on the other line rubbing her ear to make sure she wasn't deaf.

Yeah it was going to be a great day but what could make it perfect was that Sesshomaru would come. Her best friend since forever, the one that she has been worrying about lately since he hasn't written or called for over a year.

"Sorry about that Sango, just got excited for a sec." said Kagome calmly to her close friend.

"Yeah just don't tell any one I told you k", said Sango.

"Sure." replied Kagome.

"Promise?" asked Sango

"…………"

"**KAGOME!" **yelled Sango.

"Okay okay okay I promise," said Kagome assuring crossing her fingers.

"KAGOME UNCROSS YOUR FINGERS DAMN IT!" yelled Sango.

"What are you talking about?" she said uncrossing her fingers. "I promise I won' tell…"

"You better Kagome…nobody wanted me to tell you so you better not spill on me Kagome or else Miroku won't tell a secret ever again…"

"Hey I thought you said that you didn't care what that pervert thinks…" teased Kagome

"I don't…as far as I'm concerned Miroku could go out with any girl he wants see if I care…" Kagome rolled her eyes. It really gets on her nerves when Sango was like this… "So… what's so secretive about a surprise birthday party anyways…" asked Kagome

"It's not the party… it's who's coming…" Sango said with a smirk on her face.

"What? Who's coming!" Kagome yelled

"Hey Kagome got to go bye."

"No! SANGO!" click. Kagome sighed. _I wonder who she could be talking about…_Kagome thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry the last chapter was so short everyone. I'm new at this so feel free to review on how I'm doing. Ok anyways I also need some people to help think of a title for the first chapter. Well here's part two hope you enjoy it. _**

Right when Kagome was thinking of who could possibility come that was such a big surprise… other than Sesshomaru but he's in America he'll never come all the way over to Tokyo just for her birthday…will he? She goes deep into thought until she heard a knock on the door. She got up from the bed she was lying in and answered the door. When she opened it there was… Inuyasha (Ha I bet you thought it was Sesshomaru) She looked at Inuyasha with a confused look. "Uh… I thought that you were gonna be late today…" she said in confusion.

"Well I wanted to get here earlier." He said in annoyance. He then came in with his jeans dirty from the yard work he had to do. He flopped down on the couch and put his feet on the table in front of him still with his boots on. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He then changed it to the sports station. Kagome was starting to wonder if she chose the wrong roommate.

"Hey Inuyasha I just clean that!" she said pointing to the table.

"Uh-Huh…" he said in a daze.

"TV rots your brain you know that?" she almost yelled.

"Uh-Huh" he said again in an emotionless tone

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh-Huh"

"You're an idiot."

"Uh-Huh- HEY!" he yelled turning around to face her finally getting his attention off the TV.

"Well now that I've gotten your attention… I just cleaned that table and your getting it dirty again!" she yelled.

"And your point is…" Inuyasha said not caring.

"Get your feet off the table!" Inuyasha slowly got his feet off the table. "You're driving me fucking crazy…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"I SAID THAT YOU WERE'RE DRIVING ME FUCKIN CRAZY!" he yelled off the top off his lungs.

"Okay, I see how you wanna be…" she started walking towards her bedroom that had two beds in it. When she was at the doorway she stopped. "It's a shame… too bad your gonna be sleeping on that pervious couch of yours all night." She said as she shut the door and locked it.

"Hey Kagome come on… I didn't mean it like that!" he said as he ran to the door pounding on it

"Yeah sure you were," she said.

"You don't drive me crazy all the time. Now let me in damn it." She blurted out laughing in her mind it was so funny to see Inuyasha begging like this. She sighed she couldn't be that _evil_ to him. She opened up the door. Inuyasha fell over since he was pounding. (Just image Inuyasha falling in his sit position.) Kagome busted out laughing. He got up. "What's so funny huh?" When she finally stopped laughing. She started to say something but then she fell on the bed laughing. "Whatever…" he said walking out of the room. _Wow what a party pooper… _she thinks to herself. _Oh speaking of party…who is that special person that Sango was talking about…And why did she hang up on me? _ She takes a long sigh. "I deserve to know who's coming to my 20th birthday party. Then it hits her. She can ask Inuyasha… He would know out of everyone. "He's my roomie after all," she says to herself. "Hey Inuyasha…" she said trying to sound as nice and flirtatious as possible. "What?" he said in a tone that said Leave me alone. "How about if I fix you a nice big bowl of ramen," she said trying to suck up as much as possible. "You never volunteer to fix ramen before…" he says a little suspicious. "Oh since you've been such a good roommate I should pay you back once in a while. I'm like hey how about I fix sweet Inuyasha a big bowl of his favorite food ramen." "Uh…thanks…I guess…" _Yes I got him _she thought toherself.She flew in the kitchen and fixed him some beef flavored ramen noodles. He grabbed the noodles and started slurping them down.

"Uh… Inuyasha?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha said with his mouth full looking up from his food with noodles hanging from his mouth.

"Um…you know my birthday is coming up right?" He nodded now paying attention to the ramen. "Do u know who's all gonna be paying attention to my birthday." She says she didn't want to blow her cover. "You know who's all gonna remember my birthday." She added in quickly.

"I dunno…" he said clueless slurping the noodles. "Why do u ask?"

"Um… no reason…" she said knowing she wasn't going anywhere with this. _It's a shame… Too bad Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hate each other it would have been easier to get some dirt then. _Kagome sighed.

"Kagome what's with all the sighs?" asked Inuyasha pretending to care. Kagome just sighed again and said nothing and walked out of the room. It was late and Kagome wanted to go to bed. Even though she was mostly thinking about who's the mystery person Sango was talking about. She decided to let it drop till tomorrow. This is why she hates surprises. She goes in the bathroom takes a quick shower and slips into bed. All though she was tried she couldn't go to sleep it was like her body didn't want to rest until she got some answers. Just then Inuyasha came in. Her guess was to go to sleep…

_Sorry everyone if this part was boring but the next one will be wroth reading. Plz review it. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone this is gonna be a good chapter. Sorry if the first two chapters were short but the rest is going to be as long as ever. And this is when the fun begins. Oh yeah and thank you everyone who reviewed.

****Inuyasha came in the room. Kagome really wanted to know who was that person. She got up. "Hey I thought you were going to bed." He said. "Well I have to make a phone call." She says as she grabs the phone and punches in Sango's number.

"Hello?" she heard Sango's voice.

"Hey Sango why did you hang up on me!"

"Um… I don't know…" she said dumbfounded

"Well who was the person you were talking about the one you said that was coming?"

"Um…what did you do today?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Sango don't try changing the subject on me damn it!" Kagome said getting a little pissed.

"Sorry Kagome I can't…" Sango said getting annoyed.

"But Sango…"

"Sorry got to go bye." She said quickly.

"No! Not again! Sango wait!" Kagome yelled trying to stop her. Click. She clenched the phone in anger. "I'm really getting tried of her doing that," she says as she slammed the phone on the hook. She started to go towards her bed.

"Hey what was that all about Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"What? Where you eaves dropping!" She said getting even angrier.

"No. I heard you slam the phone. And I don't want you breaking the phone that I paid for," he said trying not to sound too concerned. She looked at him and sighed.

"Oh just Sango getting on my nerves as usual…" she lied. Inuyasha could tell that she was lying.

"If you don't want to tell me what's really bothering you then ok then." He shrugged. She doesn't know how but Inuyasha could always tell whenever she lied. She then noticed that Inuyasha was walking away into the other room. "What great a listener he is…" Kagome said sarcastically. She then had a feeling come over her that told her that she said to go to bed so she got into her bed. She felt her eyes get heavy and she finally closed them and she drifted off to sleep.

FF 

It was early morning about 9:00 am of course and the young almost 20 year old woke up to the bright sun. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She stretched and yawned. "It's morning already?" she said to herself. "Tomorrow…I'll finally be 20…" she said in thought. _I'll be 20 years old. _She played that sentence over and over in her mind. "And what good is your birthday for the big two zero if the person you want the most isn't going to be there…" She said thinking of Sesshomaru. "I remember how we first met many years ago…."

-Flashback-

_Kagome was climbing up a tree at 6 years old. It was a big tree that only blooms every 1000 years. Or at least that's what her grandpa told her. When she got at the top she was so afraid to come down because of the height. "Hey you." she heard a voice. She turned to see an 8-year-old Sesshomaru. _(Awwww so cute. lol) _"What are you doing up there don't you know a little girl like you can get hurt up there?" _

"_Who are you… my mommy?" Kagome said a little angry_

"_No. My name is Sesshomaru. What's yours?"_

"_Uh...Kagome"_

"_Hey do you wanna be friends?"_

"_Ok..."_

" Well Kagome, You can come down, don't worry, I'll catch you." For some reason Kagome knew that she could trust Sesshomaru. She nodded. She jumped out the tree and was caught by Sesshomaru like he said. "Wow your not heavy at all..." he said a little surprised. She blushed and looked away.

_-_End of Flashback-

"It won't even be fun without him being there…it won't even feel like a birthday without him there…" as she thought this she started to feel a cloud of sadness fly over her. She sighs. "Who am I to say that he should be here…I mean it's not even that important anyway…I mean he could be having the time of his life in America right now…who am I to try to take it from him." She felt more sadness running through. "He probably doesn't even miss me anyway… I mean why would he… I'm just a stupid, annoying little girl." As she said this a tear slipped down from her eye. But little did she know Inuyasha was watching her from a distance. He felt so bad yet a little jealous that she was thinking about Sesshomaru so much that she cried and crying was so unlike Kagome she was usually so cheery and happy but now she looked so sad through Inuyasha's eyes. But even though he was jealous he wanted Kagome to be happy so he called up Sango.

"Hello?" said Sango

"Hey Sango this is me Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? You hardly ever call me…in fact you never called before what do you want?" Sango asked Inuyasha in confusion.

"Listen, it's about Kagome…"

"What's wrong is she hurt? Is she sick? What's wrong with her tell me damn it!" Sango yelled wanting to know what was wrong.

"Well if you can shut up for a sec and let me talk maybe you'll find out what's wrong with her!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well what is it already?"

"Kagome was crying in her room," he says sounding more serious. "She thinks that Sesshomaru has forgotten about her."

"Oh… that is serious…"

"Well naw duh that's why I called you." Inuyasha said being stupid. Sango just let that go.

"Well how about you get Kagome dressed and ready to go out and me and Ayame will give her a good all girls day out. And she can she over her before the big surprise."

"Wow Sango that's a good idea… and I thought you were an idiot."

"What?" Sango yelled.

"Uh… yeah come and get her about 10:30 ok bye." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Inuyasha you better not hang up on me you stupid mutt!" Sango yelled, "What who are you calling a mutt!" Inuyasha yelled off the top of his lungs.

"You of course! You don't hear me talking to anyone else do you!" But just then Kagome came out of the bedroom and started to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw her.

"Um…and I'm not interested in social security you got that? For the last time I am only 23 years old!"

"Inuyasha what are you…" She was cut off because Inuyasha hung up.

"Uh. What was that all about…" Kagome asked really confused.

"Oh…um…something about social security…or something like that." Inuyasha said lying.

"Right…" Just then the phone rang Kagome answered it but right when she clicked the answer button there was a really loud scream. "YOU JACKASS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND HANG UP ON ME!" Sango yelled thinking it was Inuyasha.

"Ow…I think I'm deaf…" Kagome said trying to get the feeling back in her ear.

"Oh. Kagome is that you?" Sango said embarrassedly.

"Uh yeah why did you yell at me like that?" Kagome asked wanting some answers.

"Um… Sorry I thought I was calling um…" Sango was going to regret saying this. "…Miroku."

"Oh so now you have his number." Kagome teased.

"Whatever… Kagome do you want to go out with me and Ayame today and maybe you can spend the night you know like the last sleep over before your big day."

"Um. Sure I would love to. Inuyasha probably wants me out of the apartment anyways."

"That's great I'll pick you up around 10:30 ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok see ya then."

"Bye."

"Bye" Click.

"So are you going out today?" Inuyasha said acting like he didn't know.

"Yeah I'll be out for the rest of the day."

"Yeah maybe going out will make you feel better it looked like you have a lot on you're your mind lately." She smiled and nodded. _You have no I idea…. _Inuyasha then walked in the kitchen and walked to the cabinet and opened it. _What is he doing now? _He then pulled out some cereal, got a bowl, and got some milk from the refrigerator. "Uh what are you up to Inuyasha?" "What does it look like I'm fixing you some cereal." This really was too much. First it was the Inuyasha yelling thing then it was the Sango thing and now this. Inuyasha poured the cereal and then poured the milk. He then put it on the kitchen table, where Kagome always sits. Kagome just looked at it at first then she looked at Inuyasha.

"Well why are you standing there like an idiot? Go and eat your breakfast." Inuyasha commanded

"Um…that's ok Inuyasha I'm not all that hungry." She expected something like him saying ok then I'll have it or… well fine that was perfectly good food.

"Kagome you have to eat something." That totally shocked her out of all the words that could come out of his mouth she never in her whole life expect that would come out.

"Um… that's ok really I…"

"We can be here all day Kagome." She put a soft smile on her face. She didn't know if Inuyasha just wanted someone to argue with or he really did care a least a little but either way she was touch by the way he acted. She walked over to the table and started eating. When she was done she was about to put her bowl away. Inuyasha walked up and got it for her. She was so surprised. (Hey you would be surprised too if the grumpy, always angry Inuyasha was suddenly nice to you) _Why is Inuyasha suddenly being so nice to me? Not that I'm complaining or anything. _Then it hits her. _It must be because I fixed him that ramen last night. _She smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said quietly to herself. Then she looked at the clock it was 10:15! "Oh No I'm gonna be late!" she said as she ran into the bedroom and wrestled to pick a good-looking outfit. She ended up wearing a blue belly t-shirt with a white leather mini shirt. She then started looking though her jewelry box. But she couldn't find what she was looking for. "Where is it?" she started to feel panic rise over her she walked out of the bedroom and walked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where my…" It cut her off when Inuyasha held up the beautiful sliver necklace with a blue heart shaped diamond on the end of it. It was gorgeous.

"Oh Inuyasha thank you so much!" she said as she hugged him. He blushed but she didn't notice. "Turn around." He said. She did so. Inuyasha then put the necklace on Kagome. She picked up the diamond from her neck and looked gently at it.

-Flashback-

_"Hi Sesshomaru." Said the fourteen-year-old Kagome walking towards Sesshomaru. "You said you wanted to give me a surprise." Kagome said with a grin. Kagome and Sesshomaru were in their in their favorite place to hang out. It was under this big tree and it always seemed like perfect weather there and it always seemed so peaceful It was the same place where they first met._

"_Hey Kagome you know how we're best friends right?" said the 16 year old Sesshomaru. _

"_Of course." She said with a big smile._

"_Well I wanted to give you this," he said holding out the sliver necklace. _

"_Wow it's beautiful…" she said surprised._

" _Yeah well I want you to have it Kagome." _

"_Are you sure? It looks like it's really expensive…"_

"_Yes. My mother told me to give it to the one I marry. But I don't care about the one I marry right now you've been as good a friend to me as anyone in my whole life and well...I really want you to have it. So no matter where we are we'll never forget about each other."_

"_Oh Sesshomaru..." Kagome swung her arms around him. He held her tightly. _

-End of Flashback-

_I'll never forget about you Sesshomaru… _She thought to herself griping the heart shaped diamond in her palm.

"Hey, earth to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh? Oh were you saying something?" Kagome said snapping out of her past. Inuyasha looked really pissed and was about to say something but just when he opened his mouth there was a knock on the door. "That must be Sango and Ayame. See you later Inuyasha" she then ran towards the door and there was Sango and Ayame. Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath. "Hey guys!" Kagome said over joyed. "Hey Kagome!" said Sango.

"Are you ready to go Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Yep." They were on their way to Sango's car.

"Hey I see that you still have that necklace that he gave you…" Sango cut off Ayame when she elbowed her. Sango let out a fake cough.

"Umm…so where do you want to go first?" asked Sango

"Oh yeah and we have a surprise for you." Ayame added lamely to make up for the necklace comment. Then they got to the car. Sango was driving of course, Kagome was in the passenger seat and Ayame had to be in the back.

"Um…how about the surprise first!" Kagome suggested with a laugh.

"Nice try but your not even getting your surprise today." Said Sango

Oh yeah can you please review to me a good name for a Japanese restaurant. Oh and please tell me if I should have Rin in the fan fiction or not. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone fourth chapter comin at ya. Oh yeah remember when I put that Inuyasha was 23 well image that he's 20 ok. He is no longer 23 he is 20 ok. Ok just want to make that clear. Ok enjoy the fourth chappy and I'm sorry it took so long to update.**_

"So where do you want to go Kagome?" Ayame asked again.

"Um… I guess we can go shopping…" Kagome suggested

"Well shopping it is. How about at The Tokyo Pop Mall." Said Sango. (Yeah I know it's lame but hey it's better then what my brother suggested)

"Onward to the mall." Said Ayame. They all laughed. Sango started to drive. While they were driving Kagome couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru. Ayame was talking about something but Kagome wasn't listening she tuned her out. She tuned everything out and focused her thoughts on if she'll ever see Sesshomaru again. She was wondering if he even remembers her or if he has another best friend. At that moment she felt jealous rise through her whole body. But she shook off the feeling. _This is nuts… I can't just spend my whole life thinking about an old friend……… but he wasn't just an old friend… he was Sesshomaru the one that whenever I was in trouble he would help, Whenever I was sad he was there to comfort me, whenever I needed him the most… he would always be right next to me… but not anymore… why did he have to leave? _

-Flashback-

_"Hey Sesshomaru what do you want to do today?" The 18-year-old Kagome said with a heart-warming smile. The 20-year-old Sesshomaru walked up really close to Kagome closer then personal comfort. "Uh…Sesshomaru?" He's eyes were filled with sadness and gloom and Kagome noticed. She didn't like one bit of it. "Sesshomaru what's wrong?" she said worrying. _

_"Kagome" His voice was creaking and it was so unsteady. His voice was dry. She could feel his hot breath on her neck that's how close they were. "I'm…moving…to America" Right when he said that it was like Kagome's heart had dropped. It was like the whole world was upside down. Kagome's throat was so dry she couldn't even speak. She couldn't even find words to say. She felt so much grief over her. She looked in Sesshomaru's eyes and she could tell that he was just as sad as she was. "Kagome…" She was so trying not to cry but it was so hard. "I don't want to move… but… my job… their moving my position…I said that I wanted to quit…I said that I was going to quit But the contract I signed… they wouldn't let me Kagome I'm so sorry…" She was overwhelmed but sadness at this point. But she swallowed hard and finally could talk. _

_"Sesshomaru…" She couldn't hold the tears anymore. She flew herself into Sesshomaru's arms crying. "I don't want you to go please don't leave." He held her so tightly like if he would dare to let go she would disappear. Kagome looked up at him. She saw a tear go down Sesshomaru's cheeks. "Sesshomaru I…" Sesshomaru cut her off when he put his finger on her lips. _

_"Kagome…I wish that the world would just stop right here right now at this very moment…I wish we could stay like this…forever." He held her so close that Kagome could even feel his heart beat. She felt the exact same way. The more she thought about him being so far away the more she continued to cry. "Sesshomaru please don't leave me." She managed to say through the tears "I need you with me Sesshomaru…I need to you right here not in another country…"Sesshomaru wished that it was that easy just to quit his job. He wishes he could quit his job. But he can't. He didn't know what to do. _

_"I don't want to either Kagome…I don't want to leave you…I want to be here…I want to always be by your side…I would give anything for that Kagome…but I can't…I'm sorry." He then pulled away a little to see her face. All he saw was pure sadness. He hated it when she was sad and most of all… he hated it that she was sad because of him. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. _

_"Sesshomaru please… don't forget me." she pleased. He looked at her with a small but sad smile. _

_"Kagome…your going to be the one I think about every single day, your going to be the one that I dream about and the one I think about right when I wake up. I'll never ever forget about you Kagome. I promise even if I tried I could never. You're going to be glued in my mind every day." _

"_Sesshomaru…I just can't believe your going away…" she said claming down just a little bit. _

"_I'm sorry Kagome…but I promise that I'll write and call you every day. Okay?" She slowly nodded. He then held her tightly. "I'm so sorry Kagome…I don't mean to leave you alone…" he whispered. "But remember the necklace I gave you?" She nodded yet again and took it out from her shirt. He smiled. _

_"I never go anywhere without it…" she returned the smile._

_"Do you remember what I told you?" he asked. She nodded and gently smiled. "Well as long as you have that…we'll never be apart in spirit… I'll always be with you Kagome… even when you don't know it…" She smiled and hugs Sesshomaru again. _

-End of Flashback-

Kagome was still sad about that but she had hope that Sesshomaru might not have forgotten about her. She felt tears trying to escape her eyes but she didn't let them out this time. She was there to have fun and forget about her worries so that's what she's going to try to do. (Keyword in there people TRYS to forget about her worries)

"Don't you agree Kagome?" Ayame asked Kagome. Kagome snapped out of "la la land"

"Huh?" Kagome asked trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Don't you think that Koga is cute?" she asked again.

"Uh…no not really. I mean he's ok but not really my type…he acts like everything he wants is automatically his. And he always acts like such a tough guy. No I defiantly don't like Koga in that kinda way." she said trying not to sound too picky. Sango glanced at Kagome for a second at a red light.

"That's too bad Kagome… Koga has a really big crush on you." Kagome and Ayame's mouth dropped at the same time.

"Sango are you sure?" Ayame said almost yelling. The red light turned green and they started to drive again.

"Yeah of course can't you tell by the way he looks at her?" she said like she knew this for a while now.

"Yeah I think you just got the wrong idea Sango. He doesn't like me." Kagome said as sure as she could be. _Better not… _Ayame thought to herself in anger.

"Think what you want…" said Sango.

"But if you don't like Koga who DO you like?" Ayame asked Kagome.

"Uh…I don't really know…" Kagome said trying to think of someone that she likes. _I know very good and well I don't like Koga…and Miroku is just a pervert and not to mention Sango probably likes him…and Inuyasha is out of the question… then… who do I like… _

"I bet its Inuyasha isn't it?" said Ayame. Kagome was really surprised that she thought THAT. "We all know that you don't like Miroku and you just told us that you don't like Koga so that only leads to Inuyasha…" Ayame explained.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kagome yelled. "Out of all the people you would name you have to name that jackass! Of course its not Inuyasha!" _Duh Ayame… _Sango thought to herself. _I really know that she's gone off Sesshomaru…_ Sango smirked. _Kagome just doesn't know yet…_

They finally got to the mall. When they were in the mall they shopped around for a little while. They were having a great time but when Kagome was looking around for clothes she saw a man. Eyeing her up and down it frightened her. He looked older to her like he was like in his mid or maybe late 20s. He had long wavy dark brown hair and really cold brown eyes but those cold eyes only read one emotion…lust. And then for the rest of time shopping she would see him. Following her. She looked from time to time and tried to shake off the feeling. But it wouldn't go away. She didn't tell Sango and Ayame cause they were doing this shopping and going out thing just for her. She didn't want to ruin it just because she THINKS a man is stalking her. When she turned around there he was standing there his cold eyes met with Kagome's as chills went down through their spines her chill was a chill of dreadfulness and his was a chill of lust. She quickly turned away wanting to forget his face when she turned around again he was gone. She looked around and he was nowhere in sight. She took a huge sighed in relief.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked in concern.

"Oh nothing… come on I see a skirt with my name on it." Kagome said with a grin. Sango smiled back and they all started to go shopping again. Kagome, Sango and Ayame went to the dress section and saw like the most gorgeous dress and it matched Kagome's necklace and there was only one more dress left and its Kagome's size. Man what luck. It was a sliver long dress. No sleeves and it was a strapless just about to the collarbone and at the bottom right were some really beautiful blue flowers (roses) with glitter on the petals. It was the most beautiful dress that Kagome has ever seen. She looked at the price and it was… $189.99! She flopped her head down in disappointment. Sango got the dress off the rack.

"Kagome you know I bet this would look good on you," she said eyeing the dress up and down and front and back. "Go ahead take it I'll buy it for you." Sango said like there wasn't a care in the world. Kagome was so excited yet really confused.

"Sango do you know how much money that cost?" yelled Ayame.

"Yeah but it doesn't really matter if you have this…" she got her purse and pulled a credit card.

"Yeah so what a credit card we all have one but that still means you can't pay for that," said Ayame.

"Maybe if you'll actually read it you'll find out…" Kagome and Ayame read the card and it said… MIROKU'S NAME?

"Huh? Why do you have Miroku's credit card?" Kagome asked. Sango laughed a little.

"This is pay back for all the perverted things he said and done to me. Did you think I was paying for all those clothes?"

"So you stole Miroku's credit card?" asked Ayame

"Yepe." She said with a smile.

"You are a genius!" Ayame and Kagome said at the same time.

"Well we better go and spend Miroku's money." Ayame said with a laugh.

FF 

It's 10:18 pm they had to go cause on Fridays the mall closes at 10:30. Kagome was so glad she didn't see that strange man anymore. They checked out a ton of clothes that was bound to leave Miroku broke afterwards. "Hey Sango when are you planning to give Miroku back that credit card?" Kagome asked.

"Um…maybe tomorrow… I'll just say that you left it when you were talking to me and I happened to see it."

"And when he finds out…"

"I'll be laughing my ass off." She said laughing. They laughed. They then left the store and got in the car with the ton of clothes in the trunk. Sango started to drive. "So Ayame we're dropping you off next ok?"

"Sure." She replied

"And Kagome after we drop off Ayame how about we get something to eat." Sango suggested.

"Yeah that will be great I'm starving." Kagome agreed. They got to Ayame's house.

"Thanks you guys for the girls day out." Ayame said getting out of the car and getting her new clothes.

"Hey I'm the one who should be thanking you." Kagome replied

"Bye Kagome. Bye Sango." Ayame said trying to carry about sixteen full bags of clothes.

"See ya!" Said Sango driving off. "So Kagome where do you want to go to eat?" Sango asked.

"Well…I really wanted to go to that new restaurant what is it called again?" Kagome said trying to think. "Man, I don't know why I can't remember I saw it on a lot of commercials. It's a really fancy place and it has like the best food in Tokyo or at least that's what everyone says." She said with her mouth watering.

"You mean the Takahashi Raymino place?"

"Yeah lets go there." Kagome said with a smile.

"Good idea." They drove for a while until they got to a big fancy looking building that had a sign that said "Takahashi Raymino The Best Food In Tokyo."

"Wow that's a really big building." They went into the restaurant. It was so pretty inside. Full of decoration no wall of was left with an empty space. It either had pictures, artwork, pretty much anything that can go on walls. They looked around the huge room. Nearly about 100 people were in there with suits and dresses. They looked like they were going to church or something like that. Sango and Kagome looked down at themselves. Sango had on some short shorts and a pink t-shirt and Kagome had on that same blue belly shirt and the same leather white mini skirt. Not the best dress people in the building. They both then smelled the fresh food going up their noises it made Kagome's stomach growl. A waitress walked up to them.

"Hello welcome to Takahashi Raymino where we sale the best food." She said a little too over cheerful.

Sango and Kagome did a sweat drop. _Talk about over cheerful… _Sango thought to herself. _Man did she rehearse saying that… _Kagome thought to herself.

"Hi may we have a table for two please?" Sango asked.

"Um…excuse me do you two have a card?" the waitress asked.

"Uh. A card?" questioned Kagome.

"Why would we need a card?" asked Sango.

"Well…one of you has to have a card to eat here," she explained.

"Huh?"

"You mean we need a card to eat!" Sango asked thinking this was just a joke.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry but if you don't have card I'll have to ask you to leave." Kagome and Sango's mouth dropped. They couldn't believe that they didn't get to eat there. They walked out of the restaurant to with empty stomachs.

"What kind of place was that?" Sango said angrily.

"I know. You need a _card _to eat?" Kagome sighed in disappointment. Sango didn't want this to ruin the day.

"Well…" Sango said smiling "There's always TV dinners."

"Yeah I guess." Kagome said still a little down. She really wanted to eat there.

"But hey most of the people there wore all those fancy clothes. We didn't really fit in there anyways. Besides once we get a card we can eat there everyday if we want to." Sango said trying to cheer Kagome up.

"Yeah your right. We just have to wait until we can get cards.

Kagome said with a smile. They got into the car and drove to

Sango's place. She had a house because when her parents passed away they left her the house in their will. It's a really big house too. A lot better then Kagome's little apartment. When they got there they unloaded all of the clothes, which took about 45 minutes. They when into the house and put away all of Sango's clothes. It was about 11:45 pm and Kagome still didn't have anything to eat yet.

"Hey Kagome do you want some ramen?" Sango asked.

"No I think I had enough ramen with Inuyasha around." She replied.

"Well how about some thing old fashion…"

"Like what?" asked Kagome.

"Mac & Cheese!" she said with a smile.

"That would be so awesome right now." Kagome said with an I can't wait to eat that kinda look.

"Well I'll fix it and you can get a DVD started or something…" Sango suggested.

"Okay." Said Kagome as she when into the entertainment room. She looked at the many DVDs in the cabinet next to the big screen TV. Kagome came to her house many times so she knew where everything was. She was in the mood for a romantic story so she decided to pick the movie _Stop Playing with my Heart _It was about a girl who was in love with this guy and they were really good friends as children but he moved away and when he came back he forgotten all about her and who she was.

"Hey Sango do want to watch Stop Playing with my Heart?" Kagome called turning on the TV.

"Yeah sure what ever you want to watch is ok with me," she said.

"Okay." Kagome said as she put it in and the DVD player quickly loaded. Sango was done with the Mac and Cheese by now. She fixed up Kagome a huge bowl first and then fixed herself some. Sango looked at the clock and saw it was 11:59.

"Hey Kagome a few more seconds and your big day is here…" said Sango as she came into the entertainment room with the two bowls full of Mac and Cheese.

"Really?" she said as she looked at the clock and grabbed the bowl of Mac. "Wow the day went by fast," said Kagome as she picked up the fork and picked some of the Mac and cheese up and put it into her mouth. "I can't believe I'll finally be 20." She looked at the clock again and right then it turned 12:00.

"Hey your 20 now Kagome. Happy Birthday!" Sango said with a friendly hug. Kagome was so surprised that she was finally 20 years old. She's officially out of her teen years.

"I'm as old as most of my friends now," she said with a mixture of happiness and dread. Sango noticed.

"Hey what's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I…" Kagome didn't even really now herself. She couldn't wait to turn 20 when she was 19 and now when she did she's kinda sad about it for some reason. "I don't really know myself Sango. I mean I really wanted to be 20 but…I don't know. I guess I'll just miss my teen years." Kagome said looking down trying to find out what was really her problem.

"You're 20 now Kagome. I mean sure your going to miss your teen years but everyone has to get older or else what would be the point of life? I mean sure you think that being 19 was great but being 20 is awesome. You can have more experiences, do more things that you didn't get to do, and you even get more privileges then you do before. It's great Kagome…you'll see." Sango said with a smile trying to cheer up Kagome. Kagome looked up at her and smiled to act like that was really her problem and she was better about it.

"Thanks Sango."

"No problem. So do you want to watch that movie now Kagome?"

"Sure." Kagome got the remote and hit play. The movie started.

FF 

It's about 1:18 am and they are still watching the movie…Well Kagome is Sango fell asleep about 25 minutes ago. Kagome already ate all of her Mac and Cheese and didn't leave a scrap in the bowl. She was totally playing attention to the movie. It had gotten to the part where she was trying to get him to remember her. It was so sad. He had no idea who she was.

This made Kagome remind her about her and Sesshomaru. _Does he remember me at all? Will he even come to my birthday? _She took a deep sigh and looked down at her necklace. _I hope he doesn't' forget about met… even if he doesn't come to my birthday I just hope that he remembers me. _She looked at her necklace more closely. Now that she thought about it she noticed that the diamond was so thick not like any other necklaces. It was almost like there was some in the diamond it was so big and thick but it was so pretty. She shook the feeling off and continues watching the movie.

It had been about 20 minutes later and it's at the very end. Kagome was almost crying of how sad this movie was. The girl in the movie told the guy that she loved him and he said that he loves someone else and he goes back to where he moved and they never see each other again. This kinda scared Kagome about her and Sesshomaru. The movie was over and she turned off the TV. She yawned. She was so sleepy so she got up and got a pillow out of Sango's room. Sango was already asleep on the couch so she wouldn't mind. Kagome then when to the couch next to the couch Sango was sleeping in and laid down.

"Sesshomaru…" she said dreamily. She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was having a weird dream.

-Dream-

_"Kagome." A familiar voice called. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She saw two golden orbs stare back at her. _

_"S-Sesshomaru?" she said really surprised. She rubbed her eyes. "Is that really you?" _

_"Yes Kagome. I'm here with you." he said with a smile that she loved. Kagome then went to him and hugged him tightly. _

_"Sesshomaru I thought you would never come back…I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again Sesshomaru." She said in tears of joy. He smiled gently at her. He wiped the tears off her face and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His face was inches away from hers. _

_"Kagome there was something I wanted to tell you for a long time now…" _

_"What is it Sesshomaru?" she asked. He looked her in the eyes. He then cupped her chin with his hand so she can look up at him. This made Kagome's heart race. He slowly leaned in. Their lips were so close almost touching. This startled Kagome but she didn't resist. In fact she actually liked it. Her eyes closed waiting for the kiss to come. Sesshomaru also closed his eyes. As soon as it was about to happen._

-End of dream-

She woke up. "Huh?" she looked around and saw she was still in Sango's entertainment room. She sighed. "I think I'm going crazy," she said as she got up to look at the time. It was 8.39 am. She then thought about her dream. "Maybe that's a sign that he is coming today." Said as she got the biggest smile on her face. Then she thought about the kiss that didn't happen. _I can't believe that Sesshomaru and I…almost kissed! That was so weird. But…what's really strange is that…I think I liked it! But… It was just a dream right? _This made Kagome a little sad that she realized it was only a dream. _And what was it that Sesshomaru had to say? _She was in deep thought. She played the dream in her head a couple more times. "It's only a dream," she said to herself as she shook off the feeling.

"Hey Kagome." She heard a voice call. She looked at the couch and saw that Sango was now awake.

"Hey," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Sleep well?" Sango asked.

"Um…" She thought about the dream once more. Se replayed the part. _"Kagome there was something I wanted to tell you for a long time now…" _

_"What is it Sesshomaru?" she asked. He looked her in the eyes. He then cupped her chin with his hand so she can look up at him. This made Kagome's heart race. He slowly leaned in. Their lips were so close almost touching. This startled Kagome but she didn't resist. In fact she actually liked it. Her eyes closed waiting for the kiss to come. Sesshomaru also closed his eyes. As soon as it was about to happen._

"I slept better then usual." Said Kagome. Sango smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Sango said getting up from the couch. "You want any breakfast Birthday girl?" Sango asked. For the truth she forgot that it was her birthday because she was too busy thinking about that dream.

"Umm…that's ok I think that Mac & Cheese got to me." Sango laughed a little.

"Ok birthday girl anyways if you eat too much you won't have any room for your suppose to be surprise huge birthday cake." Said Sango.

"Hey I'm getting a birthday cake!" she yelled happily.

"Hey your lucky we're not in your apartment or else the neighbors would have a cow." Kagome smiled "Well I guess you can make yourself at home for a little while until your party… Oh yeah you better not give yourself away Kagome. You better not let ANYONE know that you know about the party." Sango said with a bit of hiss that sounded treating."

"Fine, I promise." Kagome said with her fingers this time uncrossed.

"Good." Said Sango as they both heard a loud, strange roar. Sango blushed.

"What was that?" Kagome asked unaware of what it was.

"Um…I think I have to have something to eat…that was my stomach." She said in embarrassment. Kagome just looked at her and was trying so hard not to laugh but it was so hard. She then busted out laughing.

"Kagome that's not funny!" Sango yelled. Kagome didn't hear her because she was way to busy laughing. She even fell on the couch. She even started crying she was laughing so hard. She finally clamed down and stopped laughing. "Are you done now?" Sango asked in annoyance.

"Yes." Kagome said keeping the rest of the laughter inside. "Hey Sango what time is the party anyways?" Kagome asked.

"At 10:00 so you don't have that much longer to wait." Said Sango. Kagome looked at the time and it was 9:16. Kagome sighed knowing that it would feel like a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sighed. _Damn it's only 9:15! How slower can the day get? It's like everything and everyone doesn't want me to know who that mystery person is._

Kagome then got up and looked at the time again. Now it was only 9:16. Kagome thought for a minute that she was about to scream. But she kept her cool and just sat down and watched TV. After what seemed like about an hour watching boring TV she when to go look at the time again and it was…9:37. Kagome dropped her head and sighed in at her lack of patients. She went to go see what Sango was doing. She found Sango in the kitchen munching down on some toast and still had a strip of bacon on her plate. Sango noticed Kagome. After taking a big sallow she spoke. "Hey Kagome the day is going really fast isn't it?"  
"You've got to be kidding?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"What you think the day's going by slow or something?" Sango asked as she took the last bite of her toast. _You have no idea…_Kagome sighed yet again.

"Yeah you could say that." Kagome said. Sango then took the bacon and pointed it towards Kagome.

"Do you want a piece?" Sango asked as if she really did wanted it but asked so it could make Kagome feel better. Kagome shook her head.

"That's ok. I have to save room for my cake anyways." Kagome said with a smile. Sango shrugged and took a huge bite of the bacon. "Well, now what should I do? It feels like it's been like 3 hours!" Kagome said still impatient. 

"Well you don't have that long to wait. Just go for a quick walk or something." Sango suggested. Kagome sighed. She thought that she wouldn't be on time for her party that way. _Well Sango does have a porch swing on her porch. _

"Hey Sango I'm gonna be at the swing until it's time ok?"

"Ok. I'll call you when it's time." Kagome went outside and sat on the swing and she started to rock. Kagome sighed. _What was it with that dream…? I mean I know that I really want him back but…does this mean I'm…starting to like him? More then a friend? No that can't be it. I mean he's like my best friend…I don't even know if it's possible to like him like that. _She looked up at the sky in deep thought. Hoping that looking at the clouds in the light blue sky would help her find the answers. _And why do I suddenly feel like I don't want to be 20? I mean I've been waiting for the day I turned 20 since…FOREVER! And now that I'm 20…I feel like I lost a big part of me… _She sighed and closed her eyes. "Well 20 or not it's my birthday and I'm gonna try to enjoy it." Kagome said determined. Just then Sango came out. "Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked still looking at the sky but now opened her eyes.

"It's time." Sango said as she too looked up at the sky. Kagome quickly looked at Sango.

"Wow that was fast." She said with a smile. She jumped up out of the swing and grabbed Sango's arm and then ran into the house and got her stuff. Still with Sango's arm she practically dragged her to the car.

"Hey Kagome! I can walk on my own thank you!" Sango commented.

"Oh. Sorry Sango," Kagome said like she didn't care at all. "But I'm REALLY excited about the party AND the person you were telling me about." Sango smiled over at her curious friend.

"You'll find out soon enough." She simply said. Kagome sighed. _Soon enough Kagome… _Kagome repeated to herself over and over again in her head. They both got in the car…of course Sango drove. All Kagome could think about was the mystery person.

"Kagome remember you have to act like you're surprised." Sango said to her but looking at the road.

"Don't worry I got that taken care of." Kagome said with a wink. Sango smiled trusting her friend. Just then they turned on Kagome's street. _Here we come…finally I'll get to see who you are. _

"Are you ready Kagome?" Sango asked still looking at the rode but saw a smile planted on her face. Kagome turned to Sango.

"Of course…well as ready as I'll ever be anyways…" she said in response. They now parked next to Kagome's apartment. Kagome practically jumped out of the car. They walked to the door and Sango knocked.

"Hey Inuyasha you in there?" Sango yelled through the door. Kagome gave Sango a thumbs up. The door opened and sure enough it was Inuyasha.

"Bout time you got back Kagome." Inuyasha said as he put his hands in his jean pockets. "I thought I was gonna have to cook and clean." Kagome rolled her eyes. She went into the apartment waiting for a 'SURPRISE KAGOME!' or something like that but there was nothing. "What are you galkin around for?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Kagome looked at Sango who was just standing there smiling like there wasn't a care in the world and then looked back at Inuyasha who was rude like he always was.

"Um…it's nothing." She lied.

"Whatever…" he shrugged. Kagome was starting to think that Sango lied to her. She started to go into the kitchen. She heard a snicker from Sango and a cough from Inuyasha. Kagome didn't really think much of that. She opened the door to the kitchen and suddenly…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" yelled a lot of people. Kagome looked around the room. There was Miroku, Ayame, Koga, and her brother Sota and other people she didn't see anyone that would be surprising to her. She figured that all of these people were gonna come. But maybe the person didn't show up yet. She looked back at Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome was going to keep her promise to Sango and act like she was surprised. Kagome did an extra loud gasp.

"Oh my goodness!" she said as her eyes widened and looked around the room.

_Now she's being too dramatic… _Sango thought to herself. Koga randomly came up from the small crowd of people and walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome," Koga said as he gentle held her hand.

"Um…yes?"

"You're the most beautiful woman in this room." Koga said being serious.

"Oh. Um… thanks." She said being a little uncomfortable in where this conversation was going. Not to mention Ayame looked pretty hurt. She turned away not wanting to see Koga and Kagome together like that.

"Well Kagome… I wanted to ask you something." He said sounding nervous.

"Um…what is it Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Well we've been friends for a long time now…and well…" Inuyasha cut him off.

"Can't you take a hint Koga?" Inuyasha said rudely. To be honest Kagome was glad that Inuyasha interrupted. Koga glared at Inuyasha in pure anger and jealously. He hated it that Inuyasha got to spend every day with Kagome and he only got to see her occasionally. "What's wrong Koga? Cat got your tongue?"

"Listen you piece of shit, I don't have to take this from you!" he shouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked to Koga.

"What did you just call me?" Inuyasha said in a soft but dangerous voice.

"You heard me!" What are you deaf or something?" Koga yelled.

"No, but I bet by the time I get through with you you'll be deaf, blind, and crippled!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome had enough of this. She got between them both.

"Would you both stop fighting for once?"

"He'd better stay out of my way…" Inuyasha said claming down a little.

"Same here." Koga said.

"Well now that we got that settled…" Miroku said. Sango then came out with a HUGE birthday cake. Kagome gasped and this time it was real. It was a beautiful cake with her to favorite colors on it. Their were blue roses all around that cake and purple letters that said 'we love you Kagome don't ever change' It had one candle in the very middle. Kagome was so touch by what it said.

"Awww… you guys are the best…" she said sounding grateful.

"We know." Sango said putting the cake down on the table.

"Now make a wish sis." Sota said with a smile on his face. She smiled back and looked down at the cake. She looked around at everyone once again. She saw that still she couldn't see the mystery person. She sighed and looked at the cake. She closed her eyes and slowly bent down. _I wish…I wish that Sesshomaru could come. _She wished as she blew out the candle. She opened her eyes hoping that some how her wish had come true but she saw the same people. She sighed once more. _Now I don't even care if that person comes or not…I just wished that I could see Sesshomaru. _

"So Kagome what did you wish for?" Ayame asked walking up to her.

"Oh well…"

"If she tells you then it won't come true." Inuyasha said. She smiled at him.

"Well now for the presents." Miroku said.

"Well since you brought it up then why won't you go first?" Sango suggested. Miroku smiled. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He walked to Kagome.

"Here." Miroku said with a smile.

"Uh…what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Read it." She read it out loud.

"Miroku's physical therapist card 'gets free appointments as long as you bring the rest.' Don't be shy." She looked down at the bottom of the card in bold print. "Bring birth control." Everyone gave Miroku a look like this --

"Oh…um that was a little joke!" Miroku said laughing nervously. They all walked up to Miroku and slapped him in the back of the head.

"How about we move on now." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed then Ayame walked up to her a wrapped up gift in her palm. Ayame was still mad about her and Koga but she knew it was Kagome's birthday and all so she was going to be a good friend for the day.

"Wow I wonder what is it." Kagome said. Ayame handed her the gift. Kagome wasn't really the patient type as you noticed before. She tore open the box. When she finally got it opened the box she found some golden earrings. It was a diamond with two hoops on it. Kagome gasped. "Wow these are beautiful," she said as she put them on.

"They look good on you." Sango said with a smile.

"What do you mean good?" Koga stated. "They look gorgeous on her." He said as he grinned at her.

"Oh thanks you guys." She said as she took then off and put them back in the box.

"That gift was by both me and Sango." Ayame pointed out.

"Aw, you guys are the best!" she said as she hugged Ayame and then reached over and hugged Sango.

"Wait, I don't get a hug Kagome?" Koga said reaching for her. Inuyasha pulled Koga's shirt and stopped him.

"Maybe that's because she doesn't want to…" Inuyasha stated. Koga began to feel angry.

"Argg…who the hell asked you, dog breath?"

"Guys, please. Don't fight." Ayame said.

"Yeah, Do it for Kagome." Sango agreed.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

"Koga, how about you go next?" Sango suggested. Koga blushed a little, as if he was embarrassed.

"What's wrong Koga, don't you got a gift for Kagome?" Inuyasha said smirking.

"O…Of course I do!" Koga said. "I just have to give it to her at another time."

"Why Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Because…it will feel weird with all these people around." Koga tried to explain.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said with a snort.

"Well, I think that's all the gifts." Ayame stated.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked them.

"You know Inuyasha. He's too cheap to buy you a gift Kagome." Miroku said.

"You can go to hell, Miroku." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Oh yeah Miroku I almost forgot." Sango said as she looked in her purse and took out his credit card. "You dropped it 3 days ago."

"Oh Sango thank you so much." Miroku said. "This was such a good thing for you to do, I don't know how I can EVER repay you…" Miroku said as he gouped her butt.

"Argg…" Sango balled up her fist in anger. _Oh no. No again…_ Kagome thought to herself. "You…You PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she slapped him on the cheek. A red handprint appeared on his cheek.

FF 

Kagome had a great time at the party, but so far she hasn't seen anyone that would surprise her. It was 10:33 pm and most people have already left, only Sango, Ayame, and of course Inuyasha since he is her roommate was still there.

"So, how'd you like your birthday Kagome?" Ayame asked with a grin.

"Oh, it was great. Thanks you guys." Kagome responded. She smiled, but Sango knew there was something wrong.

"Kagome, is there something bothering you?" Sango asked concerned.

"No, of course not." Kagome said plainly. Kagome had a great time and all, but she would really want Sesshomaru to be here for it. But she knew that would never happen, because its 10:35 what are the odds of him coming. "This was a great party and I had most of my friends here." Kagome said.

"OK Kagome, as long as you had a great time." Sango said. Ayame yawned.

"Well, you guys its been fun but I have to get home." Ayame said as she got up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Ok Ayame. Be careful." Kagome said.

"Don't worry." Ayame said with a smile. "And again, happy 20th B day."

"Thanks."

"No problem" Ayame said as she went out the door leaving the door unlocked. Kagome yawned too.

"Listen Kagome you had a big day, how about you go to bed." Sango suggested. "I'll spend the night if you want me to."

"Like the hell you will." Inuyasha said with a grunt.

"So do you want me to spend the night?" Sango asked again ignoring Inuyasha. Kagome smiled to her close friend.

"I don't want you to worry about me all the time, you can go home Sango. You've already been too good to me, setting up this party for me and all." Kagome said innocently.

"I can stay if you want me to Kagome, it'll be no prob." Sango told her with a friendly smile. Kagome smiled back.

"Ok, I would really like that."

"Oh god…" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at Sango.

"I think Inuyasha wants you to spent the night too Sango." Kagome said with a laugh. Sango smiled and got up from the couch. "Well you know where everything is so you'll have no problem here." Kagome said as she yawned yet again. Sango nodded and walked to the bathroom.

"Go ahead and sleep already." Inuyasha ordered Kagome. "You seem tired enough to sleep for eight days, and I'm sick and tired of hearin you yawn." Inuyasha told her as he began to walk to the bedroom.

"Oh, you tell me to sleep and I don't get a 'Goodnight Kagome'?" Kagome asked playfully. For the first time the whole day she saw Inuyasha smile.

"Goodnight Kagome," Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled warm-heartedly. At that moment, she thought that she couldn't have a better roommate then Inuyasha.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." She said. He then turned and walked in the bedroom. She saw Inuyasha's sliver hair slowly disappear until she couldn't see it anyone, the sliver hair reminded her of Sesshomaru. Kagome slowly closed her eyes. _I'm so stupid… _she thought herself sadly. _Why would I even think that Sesshomaru would even consider coming for my birthday? He probably forgot it was my birthday… _Kagome thought as a tear went down her cheek with her eyes still close. And with that thought on her mind she fell asleep.

"Hey Kagome, I think Inuyasha used all the toothpaste again…" Sango said as she came in but then stopped her sentence when she realized that Kagome was asleep. She then saw the tear down Kagome's cheek. "Poor Kagome…" she whispered. _I thought that he was gonna come too but… I guess not. _Sango felt so sorry for her friend. All this time she's been thing that he would at least come for her 20th birthday. Sango sighed. "Well, at least she had a good party…" Sango said trying to think on the bright side. "Well, I better get some sleep…" Sango said as she quickly changed into her pajamas. She grabbed a cover and sat on the other couch and went to sleep.

Suddenly the front door slowly began to open. Its now 11:57. There were footsteps heading towards Kagome. The tall figure stopped right in front of Kagome; the figure kindly stroked her face, as if it hadn't touched her in so long. Kagome's eyes slowly opened to see two golden orbs staring back at her. Her eyes widened, she gently touch his cheek as her hand wondered to his sliver hair then back to his cheek.

"Is…is this another dream? Are you actually real?" Kagome asked shocked. The figure smiled compassionately at her.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." he said to her softly.

"S…Sesshomaru."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sesshomaru…you actually came." Kagome whispered joyfully. She then out of nowhere started crying.

"What? You didn't want me to come?" Sesshomaru asked looking hurt. She continued to cry but suddenly flew in his arms.

"I'm…I'm so happy that you came! I was so worried about you!" Kagome said while she sobbed in with joy. Sesshomaru smiled and held her close.

"Why wouldn't I come to my best friend's 20th birthday, I'm sorry I missed the party though and I'm sorry I came in so late." Sesshomaru said as he wiped the tears from Kagome's eyes. She was so glad that he said that, she was glad that he didn't find another best friend like she feared.

"I don't care as long as you came." Kagome said.

"I've missed you so much Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "It hasn't been the same without you, but I bet you had tons of fun without me around." He said with the smirk that she had long to see for the time they've been apart.

"Not really," she answered. She returned his smirk with a small smile. She looked into his golden eyes; they were so…so beautiful to her, like she could just sink in them forever. Suddenly he slowly leaned closer to her, looking into her eyes as well. _Her…her eyes. They're just like I've remembered …so beautiful _Sesshomaru thought to himself, he inhaled her scent. _She smells like…roses and spice. _He loved the scent. Kagome thought that Sesshomaru didn't look that much different, although he's now wearing a fancy looking business suit, which was probably from his job. But in looks, he doesn't look a day older. Kagome was so close to him that their foreheads were leaning against each other. Kagome thought that her heart was gonna come out of her chest, it was pounding so hard. She started blushing.

"What the hell are you doing here this late Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Sesshomaru and Kagome suddenly realized what position they were in and Sesshomaru quickly let go of her blushing. He saw them together like that, and he hated it. He always hated it when they were together like that.

"Inuyasha isn't this great? Sesshomaru came!" Kagome said with a big grin on her face. Inuyasha didn't look a bit happy about it.

"I thought I told you to come to the party, not 12:16 in the morning!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I see you're still living with my arrogant younger brother." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Who you calling arrogant?" Inuyasha said annoyed that his brother was even there. Kagome sighed knowing this was a fight that she couldn't break. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha use to be really close when they were little, as in like about 4-6 years old. It was about the time when they met Kagome was when they always fought all the time. Sango woke up from her slumber. She yawned. Half-sleep she wrestled her way to them.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" she asked rubbing her eyelids. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru. Her eyes popped open.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't think you could make it." Sango said with a smirk. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Why wouldn't I make it to Kagome's 20th Birthday." He answered. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Sesshomaru then put his hand on Kagome's thigh and asked, "So how was your birthday party?" Kagome just smiled and said,

"Better then I could ever imagine." Inuyasha had enough of this; he grumbled for a second or two and went back to the bedroom. Sesshomaru sighed and got up from the couch.

"I guess I better leave now." Sesshomaru said as he headed for the door, Kagome had a sudden worry expression on her face.

"Y…You're going back to America already?" Kagome asked with a creak in her voice. Sesshomaru laughed a little at this.

"No, of course not. I've already got a hotel that I'm staying in." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome sighed with relief.

"You can stay here for the night if you want to." Kagome offered hoping he would say 'yeah, sure' or something meaning that he'll stay for the night.

"I'd better not," he answered. Kagome frowned as her heart sank. "Who knows what Inuyasha will do to me while I'm sleeping." Sesshomaru said with a laugh. _So Inuyasha's the problem… _Kagome thought to herself, wishing that Inuyasha were at a bar right now or something.

"I don't think he'll mind." Kagome urged him. "he was probably just half sleep when he was mean to you back there, I mean that's just how he is, he's always grumpy about something."

"I don't want to bother you." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the door. When he looked back he saw the sad look on her face. He walked back to her and said, "Don't worry Kagome, I'll be back tomorrow, you just get some sleep ok?" She smiled.

"Ok." She answered. Sesshomaru gave her a friendly hug then let go, and he just remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Kagome would you mind if I bring my uh…friend. She really wanted to meet you."

"Uh, sure, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." She answered. He smiled at her.

"I'm thankful to have caught that last plane to Tokyo to see you, Kagome." when he said that, Kagome thought she was going to melt. _That…that was so sweet of him to say that. Now I know I had nothing to worry about that whole time. _

She smiled sweetly at him and said,

"So am I." Sango just stood there being ignored, but she didn't mind. She started smiling at the two of them. Thinking that they were the prefect couple that God has ever created. She knew that they both liked each other, and they were probably were meant for each other, but the problem was Kagome or Sesshomaru didn't see it yet.

"Remember Kagome, we have a lot of catching up to do, not to mention I have birthday presents for you, so I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "and the gifts are a surprise." He added.

"Hey, you know how much I hate surprises Sesshomaru!" she said. "Tell me what they are!" he just smirked at her little fit and bent down in her ear and whispered,

"You'll find out soon enough, Kagome." it sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine to heat her name by Sesshomaru in a whisper.

"B…But that's not fair!"

"Bye, Kagome." he said as he was about ready to walk out the door, he looked back at her and winked and walked out.

_**The was chapter 6, I hope you guys enjoyed it, **_

_**By the way, can all my reviewers answer a question for me, it will help me a lot. Do you think that Rin should be in it? That's all I wanna know, please answer, it will make the update a lot quicker. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_I just wanted to say THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME FOR PEOPLE TO CALL MY PIECE OF WORK GOOD. I really wanted to recognize some of the people who helped me and reviewed. The following_

**Firefly-Crystal Tears, Blueyesangel1186, Ukiyo, YoUrWoRsTnIgHtMeRe, xXAngelic1ZXx,and last but not least, IslandPrincess.** **_I'm sorry if I didn't get any other people who reviewed, that must have meant my little brother deleted it from my computer sorry. _**

"Sango, do YOU know what my gifts are?" Kagome asked hoping she knew the answer.

"Sorry, Kagome I have no idea what there're going to be." Sango said with a smirk on her face, "I guess you gotta wait and find out." Kagome sighed.

"I'm tired of waiting for surprises all the time." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Just be glad that, Sesshomaru came." Sango said with a grin. Kagome answered with a smile. _Yeah, she's right. Sesshomaru being here is all that matters right now. _Kagome thought to herself thankfully.

"Sango I'll be right back I'm just gonna get a drink." Kagome informed her. Sango nodded. Kagome went into the kitchen and turned on the lights. Which blinded her. She took a minute to get use to the bright light. She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. She saw a can of Hawaiian punch and smiled. Remembering when Sesshomaru always use to come by and bring her a can of Hawaiian Punch every other day. He knew it was her favorite drink. She was so happy he was back here in Tokyo. She missed him so much and she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. She opened the can of Hawaiian Punch (the red kind). She closed the door, turned off the light, and went back into the living room.

"Well, anyways Kagome, if you wanna hang out with Sesshomaru and 'catch up' on things then I suggest that you get some sleep." Sango suggested. Kagome put a big smile on her face.

"But I can't possibly go to sleep right now Sango! I'm so happy and excided!" Kagome said wanting to dance around, but since she was in an apartment, she was pretty sure people next door wouldn't be too happy. Sango laughed at her friend. Kagome put the can to her mouth taking a drink.

"Well, don't say I didn't tell you so when you fall asleep on Sesshomaru." Sango said with a laugh. Kagome choked on her punch, and started coughing. Sango started busting out laughing.

When Kagome finally got her breath she spoke, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FALL ASLEEP 'ON' SESSHOMARU?" Kagome yelled thinking that Sango meant something else. Sango laughed a little more before she answered her question.

"Ok, don't yell, remember Inuyasha's asleep and you know how he hates it when people wake him up. Anyway, you know what I mean Kagome. Falling asleep when you two are talking or something." Kagome frowned imaging that picture in her head. She sighed. Sango saw that Kagome was thinking about it, she giggled at this. "See, now don't you see it my way?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her in defeat.

"Whatever," Kagome said as she put her drink down on the table and climbed into her couch. Sango yawned and got into the one she was sleeping in for the night. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and tried to go to asleep. It was so quiet in the room she suddenly heard Inuyasha snoring. Which brought up something in Kagome's mind. "Hey Sango?"

"Yeah," Sango answered, her voice was sleepily and sounded really tired, after all it was about 3:00 am in the morning.

"Why do you think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are always so hateful to each other?" Kagome asked. Sango already knew why. But she didn't think Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would want Kagome to know, or at least not yet. She already knows that they both liked Kagome ever since they were little, and they both wanted her. Inuyasha was always jealous whenever Sesshomaru even touched Kagome, and vice-versa.

"I have no idea." Sango lied. Kagome sighed at her answer, it seemed like no one knew why Sesshomaru or Inuyasha always agued. Kagome started thinking about a time where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting over something really stupid.

_Flashback_

_Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango and Inuyasha were out hanging out on a hot day. Kagome and Inuyasha were both 13 at the time. Sango was 14 and Sesshomaru was 15. Kagome was in the mood for ice cream since it was so hot._

_"Hey do you think any of you guys could get me some money for some ice cream, I'll promise I'll pay you back." Kagome said. Sesshomaru, who was standing next to her, said,_

_"Yeah, sure Kagome. How many scoops do you want?" Sesshomaru asked sincerely. Kagome smiled. _

_"Thanks Sesshomaru. I guess I'll take um… well, do you have enough for two?" _

_"For you, of course." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "You know you owe me right?" Sesshomaru asked. She smiled and nodded. Inuyasha jumped up and walked to Kagome. _

_"You know…I can buy it for you Kagome." he said holding out five dollars. "And you won't owe me a thing." He added quickly. Sesshomaru swiftly pushed Inuyasha aside. _

_"I have ten," he said holding out a ten-dollar bill. Inuyasha growled low. His brother annoyed him, like always. Sango shook her head knowing they were going to get into another fight over Kagome, like always. _

_"Well, I have a 20 plus some nickels." Inuyasha pointed out. "Here Kagome," Inuyasha said holding out some money. "Take it." he said as he gave her the money. _

_"Uh…thanks? I think." Kagome said with a fake smile on her face. Sesshomaru took the money from her hand and put a 50 in her hands and closed her hand for her with the 50 in it. _

_"Here, you can go but your ice cream now." Sesshomaru said._

_"Um…ok."_

_"No, Kagome. Buy your ice cream with my money." Inuyasha commanded._

_"Hey you can't MAKE her do anything." Sesshomaru said as he faced his little brother. _

_"Sesshomaru don't start with me." Inuyasha said angrily. _

_Why can't they just go one day without fighting? Kagome thought to herself. _

_"And what do you intend to do about it, brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha ran toward Sesshomaru and pushed him. Sesshomaru ran toward him and punched him in the stomach, which made Inuyasha bend over in pain. Kagome and Sango gasped. Sesshomaru sighed. "I am sorry Inuyasha, but I was always taught, if someone hits me or someone I care about, to hit them back." Sesshomaru said as he held out his hand to help Inuyasha up. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, not wanting her to see him like that, helpless and defenseless. He smacked Sesshomaru's hand away and stormed away with his hand on his stomach._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, ok." Kagome said softly. "But…its kinda weird though don't you think?" Kagome asked. "I mean, I heard they use to be really close but I've never seen them even smile at each other."

"Well, I guess some things change over time." Sango said almost sleep.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Kagome agreed. "…hey Sango?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Do you think…Sesshomaru ever forgot about me anytime he was America?" Kagome asked. She heard another yawn from Sango before she answered.

"I don't think so…" Sango said as she was on the verge of going to sleep.

"What do you mean you don't 'think' so?" Kagome said as she sat up on the couch.

"I mean, I don't think so, Kagome. I mean if he forgot about you I don't think he would have paid all that money to get a plane all the way here to Tokyo and stay in a hotel just for you." Sango pointed out with a yawn. Kagome smiled liking her answer.

"Thanks Sango, I really needed that." Kagome said appreciatively. She heard yet another yawn from Sango.

"Yeah, you're welcome, not get some sleep, Kagome." Sango urged her.

"But I don't think I CAN go to sleep." Kagome said softly. She heard a small sigh some from Sango.

"Well…" she yawned. "Just think of happy thoughts, that always gets me sleepy." Sango suggested.

"And what 'happy thought' are you thinking about right now." Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm thinking about…Miroku's face when he finds out we stole his credit card." Sango said with a slight laugh. Kagome started laughing.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Kagome said trying to hold back the laugh. "Sango," she called. She waited but the only answer she got was silence. She soon Sango's loud breathing, she sighed knowing she was asleep. She closed her eyes trying to go to sleep. "Ok, Kagome think happy thoughts, happy thoughts and you'll go to sleep." Kagome said to herself. The first think that came to mind was Sesshomaru. She started thinking about maybe Sesshomaru would remember how good it is in Japan, I would never want to leave again. Maybe he would even think about moving near her. Kagome put a huge grin on her face thinking this. And they could hang out again just like old times. She realized how sleepy she got thinking about that, "Damn this really does work." Kagome said to herself as she went to sleep.

_**Did you like this chapter? I hope ya did! Cuz the next one will be even better. You'll finally get to meet Sesshomaru's 'friend' Thank you for ALL of the suggestions you guys made. It really helped. Plz be nice on the reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Dream

"Huh?" Kagome said as she got up from the couch. She looked around but she didn't know where she was, it wasn't her living room, she knew that for sure. It was like, all black, like nothing was really there. "Uh, where am I?" she asked herself still looking around.

"Hello, Kagome," she heard a very familiar voice say. She turned around and there were a pair of golden eyes. It was Sesshomaru.

"S…Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome, their…there was something that I needed to tell you, something that I need to say." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome's hands in his. Her heart started to race.

"What Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I…" before he could say it he started to slip away from her, she was losing him.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she ran after him, but the more she ran, the farther he got. "Sesshomaru…please don't leave me again!" she yelled in tears. He was very far from her now she could barely see him. But suddenly when he was about to disappear from her sight, she saw a woman, a woman that looked almost just like her only a little bit older, she couldn't see her very clearly but she knew that the woman wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru, as if she were to belong to him. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled once more. "Please, please don't go!"

End of Dream

Kagome kept feeling someone tap her. "Kagome," she heard someone's voice call. "Kagome, wake up." She heard them again. She finally opened her eyes, and Sango was right there in front of her.

"Huh?" Kagome said very confused.

"You were having a dream, Kagome." Sango informed her. "Sounds like it was a bad one too, you were screaming something like, 'Please don't leave me,' or 'Don't go please' or something like that." Sango said. Kagome sighed. Well, at least I didn't say Sesshomaru's name out loud. Kagome thought to herself looking on the bright side.

"Oh, sorry about that, Sango." Kagome said in embarrassment.

"It's ok, anyways Sesshomaru just called, but I told him you were asleep…" Sango said.

"WHAT?" Kagome exclaimed. "Sesshomaru just called and you didn't wake me up?" Kagome cried. She was about to reach for the phone, until Sango stopped her.

"He's probably doesn't have his cell on, he told me his battery was low and he has it sitting on the charger, and he's gonna be here any minute." Sango told her. Kagome looked down at herself, and then looked at the clock, it was 12:48 pm.

"It's going on one and I'm in my same clothes." Kagome said with a worried expression on her face. "Not to mention I have morning breath and bed hair!" She ran into her bedroom looking for something to wear.

"What do you think I should wear Sango?" Kagome yelled so Sango could hear. She then forgot about Inuyasha, she turned around and saw that his bed was empty. She was confused at first but then remembered that he probably went to work.

"I don't know, just pick something nice." Sango said as she walked into the bedroom.

"And what exactly do you mean by nice?" Kagome asked.

"I mean, something elegant yet…sexy." Sango suggested. Kagome looked at Sango puzzled, she didn't know why she would want to wear something sexy for Sesshomaru, but she didn't argue you cause she knew Sango was a master when it came to fashion and impressing a guy. She continued searching for what she wanted to wear. She went through all her clothes but couldn't find anything. Sango opened the closet and found a sea blue tight shirt with a matching hat that is suppose to cover one eye. She then looked and saw a sea blue mini skirt. She loved it; she would have stolen it if it weren't Kagome's. "Hey Kagome," Sango called.

"Yeah?" Kagome said throwing clothes all over the room trying to find a good outfit.

"How about this one?" Sango said holding out the outfit. Kagome's face brighten when she saw the outfit.

"Sango that's prefect!" she said as she practical choked Sango giving her a hug.

"Uh…no problem." She said trying to breathe. Kagome quickly let go of her

"Well, I don't have a lot of time so let me change my clothes, comb my hair, and brush my teeth." Kagome said as she grabbed the clothes from Sango, grabs her brush and runs to the bathroom. Sango sighs. Kagome wrestled with her clothes to get them on. Before she put on her hat she brushed her long raven hair, and got all of the tangles out of it. She gently put the hat on, then reached for the toothbrush and opened the cabinet, she saw the toothpaste tube empty. "Damn, Inuyasha must've use all the toothpaste again…" Kagome said to herself. She grabbed a clean plastic cup and grabbed the SCOPE. She poured some I the cup, ran some water in it and put it her mouth, she swished it around for 30 seconds (like you're suppose to) and spit it out. She repeated this 5 times, but by that time her mouth was on fire. She smelt her breath and found it minty fresh. She looked at herself in the mirror. She finally came out of the bathroom. Sango was waiting for her. "So……how do I look?" Kagome asked.

"You look great Kagome." Sango said with a smile. "I'm sure Sesshomaru will be impressed." Sango said confidently. Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Thanks," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Anytime," Sango replied. They both heard a knock on the door. Kagome almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my god, it's him!" Kagome whispered, not wanting him to hear.

"I'll get the door, you try to make a good entrance." Sango suggested. Kagome nodded and went in the bedroom. Sango opened the door and there was Sesshomaru. Sango smiled.

"Hey there Sesshomaru." She said over joyfully.

"Uh…hey Sango, where's Kagome?" he asked really wanting to see her. Suddenly Kagome comes out gracefully in the room. Sesshomaru was wide eyed, because he thought she was so beautiful. Kagome ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" she said with a huge heart-warming smile on her face. Sesshomaru smiled back at her.

"Hey," he said as he looked at her gorgeous smile. "I'm glad to see that your up, I thought you were gonna be sleep till about 5:00." He said with a laugh. She looked at Sesshomaru, seeing that he doesn't have on his business suit today; he had on a long red shirt with dark blue, blue jeans. Suddenly they both heard a fake cough come from the door. They looked and saw a woman; it was the same woman in Kagome's dream. She had on a light purple belly shirt with really short cacki shorts. Her hair was a long black, raven color just like Kagome's but only longer, she had on a beautiful engagement ring on her left ring finger. She looked almost just like Kagome. Sango just sat there looking from Kagome to the woman. Kagome was just as shocked, not the fact that they looked almost identical, the fact that she was in her dream.

"Hey Sesshy, hurry up already, we don't have time to waste." The woman said in a cold tone of voice.

"Uh…are you two…uh…twins or something?" Sango asked dumbfoundly. The woman looked at Kagome, then at Sango like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy, I don't look anything like that peasant." The woman said looking at Kagome. "Don't you see all the slpit ends in her hair, and the wrinkles she has on her face?" the woman asks Sango.

"Uh…" was Sango's answer. She even strained her eyes but she still couldn't see any wrinkles on Kagome's face. Kagome felt anger rise inside her but didn't let it out.

"Um…do you know this bitch?" Kagome whispered in Sesshomaru's ear so she couldn't hear. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, then at the woman to see if she heard anything, which she didn't. She bent down and whispered,

"Kagome, that so called 'bitch' is my fiancé." Sesshomaru answered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks everyone so much for the reviews! Anyway, I'm sure you wanna read the chapter more than my thanks… so here it is chappy 9! **_

"H-Huh?" Kagome stammered. "Fiancé?" Kagome asked stunned. "As in…marry!" Kagome was so socked, like her world was just turned upside down, just like the day Sesshomaru left for America. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yup," Sesshomaru answered. The woman walked over to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Kagome, I want you to meet my fiancé, Kikyo, Kikyo this is my good friend I was telling you about." Sesshomaru looked closely at both Kagome and Kikyo, he was just as surprised of the very many similarities they shared. He knew that Kikyo looked kinda of like Kagome, but damn, not that he saw them this close he thought they could pass up as twins. Sango was just as shocked to know that Sesshomaru was taken; she thought that he was into Kagome. She sighed at how hurt Kagome must be. Kagome felt anger and jealously rise within her, but caught herself. _Why do I feel this way? Sesshomaru can have whomever he wants, after all we're just best friends right? _But somehow Kagome couldn't convince herself that. Somehow she felt so betrayed, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it, so she might as well PRETEND like she supported it. Kagome forced a smile on her face. Kikyo put a grin on her face while she was leaning against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry so you're Kagome." Kikyo said plainly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sesshy has told me so much about you!" Kikyo said over joyful. Kikyo held out a hand for Kagome. Kagome hesitated. Kikyo smirked, "Oh, don't worry I'm not gonna bite." Kagome put another fake smile on her face along with a fake laugh. She grabbed Kikyo's hand and gently shook it. Sesshomaru smiled.

"I'm glad to meet you too…" Kagome said with a creak in her voice. "I'm sure you two will be happy together." Kagome said with a twitch.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Kikyo asked. _Of course I'm not ok when I'm looking at your face… _Kagome thought to herself bitterly

"Yeah, yeah, of course I'm ok, why don't you think I'm ok?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Well, you just kind of twitched." Kikyo pointed out.

"Oh, well…I guess I felt a chill go through me for a second, that's all." Kagome tried to assure her with a fake smile, Kikyo smiled plainly back.

"I know you two are gonna get along just fine."

"Yeah, of course we will." Kikyo assured him cocking her head.

"Oh, and this is my other friend, her name is Sango." He said as he pointed to Sango.

"Nice to meet ya!" Kikyo said with a fake wave. Sango's more outgoing with her feelings than Kagome is, when Kikyo waved Sango just rolled her eyes. Sango just met Kikyo and she already hates her.

"Well, Kagome do you wish to catch up on things and get your birthday gifts?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome wasn't talking as much as she normally does he just assumed that she wasn't use to the fact that he had a fiancé. "Well, the first one is right outside," Sesshomaru said. Kagome grabbed her purse, but before Kagome went out the door Sango mouthed the words, _Have a good time. _But for some reason Kagome thought she couldn't possibly have a good time with Kikyo around. But she smiled anyway, because she was glad of Sango's support. When they got outside the apartment she saw that Sesshomaru had a brand new sliver Mercedes parked outside. And then there was another car that she didn't recognize. It was a brand new red Ferrari, the car that she's wanted for months, she envied the person who owned that car. She sighed, she already had her driver's license but she couldn't afford a car. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome. Kagome would have given him a smirk back, but Kikyo was hugging on him, and she didn't want Kikyo to think the smile was going to her. "Here it is Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and faced her. Kagome looked around but all she saw was those two cars.

"Uh…where is it?" Kagome asked. Kikyo giggled. That giggle gave Kagome a shiver of anger down her spine.

"It's right in front of you Kagome" Sesshomaru said. Kikyo finally got off of Sesshomaru and walked toward the red car.

"Introducing…your brand new Ferrari, 2006 addition." Kikyo said as she opened the car door. Kagome couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru bought her a CAR! (Wouldn't you be surprised too if YOUR best friend bought you a car? I know I would!)

"Oh…Oh my god! Sesshomaru…you bought me a car? For my birthday? But…but how? Don't you know how much Ferraris cost?" Kagome asked him. Kagome would've hugged him, but it would feel kind of strange hugging him with Kikyo around. She didn't want to seem like she was trying to take him away from her or something of that nature.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "It was quite easy, since Kikyo's father owns America's best car company." He explained. Sesshomaru handed her the keys. She didn't really want to thank Kikyo for anything…but since she DID chip in on buying her that car she might as well at least TRY and be nice to her, even if it is just for today.

"Kikyo, I…I don't know what to say." Kagome said trying to find words that express her thanks and yet still know that she doesn't like her. Kikyo smiled.

"No need to thank me, it was all my Sesshy's idea."

"Oh, Kikyo you're just being modest." Sesshomaru said as he walked to Kikyo and put her arm around her again, which made Kagome's teeth grit. "It was because of you, that we even got the car." Sesshomaru said just trying to make her feel important.

"But you were the one who suggested that Kagome should get it." Kikyo pointed out. Kagome was getting really pissed off but of course didn't dare show it. Kagome did a fake cough. They both looked at her.

"Um…I'm sorry to interrupt like this but um…shouldn't we be going?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru quickly let go of Kikyo.

"Yeah of course" Sesshomaru said. "After you," Sesshomaru said as he opened the driver's seat for Kagome to get in. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a small soft smile; Sesshomaru for a minute thought Kagome was a goddess. She got in the driver's seat of her new car.

"Sesshomaru, I still can't believe you pulled this off!" Kagome said as she clutch the driving wheel. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well, remember that's only ONE of your gifts." Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Oh, no Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed. "You don't have to get me anything, you've already got me enough already." Kagome said.

"But we want to," Kikyo jumped in. Kagome wanted to roll her eyes and tell her to shut the hell up and go back wherever she came from, but instead Kagome gave Kikyo a quick smile and said,

"And I thank you both." Kikyo just started to grin again. Sesshomaru sat in the passenger seat and Kikyo sat in the back. Kagome was a little nervous about driving again; it has been a long while since she even touched the petal of a car. Sesshomaru could tell, Kikyo could too but she didn't really care.

"Nervous?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome gave him a nod. Sesshomaru laughed a little. "Just remember your diving test," Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome nodded again, this time with a smile.

"Yeah, you were with me all the way," Kagome said remembering.

Flash back

_"Kagome Higurashi is up next." The driver director called. Kagome's heart was pounding and her mind was racing. "W…What if I fell this driving test…maybe I'll never learn to drive!" Kagome said to herself in panic. Kagome had just turned 16 a couple months back and now she was trying to get her driver's license. She felt two warm arms on both of her shoulders. She turned around and she saw two golden orbs. "Sesshomaru! You came!" Kagome yelled as she hugged him. Sesshomaru smiled. _

_"Of course I came." Sesshomaru assured her. "You're not backing out on me, are you?" Sesshomaru asked to boast up Kagome's confidence. Kagome gulped._

_"Well…heh…heh…maybe." _

_"Kagome, you've worked hard to be where you are, and I didn't drive all the way down her for you to back down now."_

_"But…it seems so hard," Kagome said. "I don't think I can do it. What if I mess up? What if I upset the director? What if I…" Sesshomaru cut her off by placing his finger gently on her soft lips. He gently smiled at her. Her heart started racing more, not because of the driving test either. _

_"Don't worry Kagome, I promise you everything is going to be fine. I'll be right there in the car with you," Sesshomaru said as he put his finger that was on her lips was now tenderly touching her cheek. She softly smiled at him._

_"Thanks Sesshomaru," she replied._

_"Anytime." _

End of Flashback

"And remember, you didn't mess up on anything, you almost had a prefect score." Sesshomaru said. Kagome had a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah I remember." Kagome said with a heart-warming smile. Kikyo coughed.

"Um…sorry to interrupt and all, but can we just go now?" Kikyo asked impatiently.

"Sorry Kikyo." Sesshomaru said. Kagome didn't think she should apologize to her, but since Sesshomaru did and since she didn't want to seem like a totally bitch she said,

"Sorry," very quickly. She turned to the wheel again, put in the keys and took a deep breath.

"You can do it Kagome." Sesshomaru encouraged her. Kagome smiled and started the car. She placed her feet on the petal and the car started to move out in the street. Pretty soon she had no trouble at all. Sesshomaru smirked. "I told you, you could do it."

"Yeah, you did." Kagome said with a smile. Kikyo didn't like it that they were getting that pleasant together.

"So, where do we do next?" Kikyo asked as she put her arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders, she moved her ring finger (the one with the engagement ring) so Kagome could see. Kagome noticed. She thought she was about to go off but surprisingly she kept her cool. She didn't want Sesshomaru to know that she didn't want Kikyo and him to marry. Besides, she doesn't even know why she even hates Kikyo so much. I mean, sure she was kinda snobby at first, but other than that, Kikyo's been pretty nice to her. She couldn't understand why she was so angry whenever she saw Kikyo and Sesshomaru touch each other, or whenever she sees that ring. _I so don't get this! Why is it everything I see her face I just want to slap the living shit out of her… and why do I get so anger at the fact that her and Sesshomaru are gonna be married! I shouldn't! But yet, I feel like he betrayed me…oh Kagome, stop thinking like that! Sesshomaru can go off and marry whomever he pleases see if I care! Besides, it's not like WE had anything going on… _Kagome thought to herself with a deep sigh.

"Are you alright Kagome?" she didn't take her eyes off the road but she knew it was Sesshomaru's voice.

"Yeah, of course." Kagome said, but it didn't sound too convincing to Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a concerned tone. Kagome smiled so she could try to convince him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Yeah Sesshy, she's okay, just give the girl a break." Kikyo said as she tighten her grip on Sesshomaru's shoulder's. _Arg, who asked YOU! _Kagome thought to herself. Sesshomaru frowned for a minute wanting to know what was wrong with Kagome, but he figured maybe he should ask her at a different time.

**So people...how did you like Sesshomaru's new 'to be wife'? Don't you like Kagome's new car? I know I would die if I had one! Anyways, I promise I'll update ASAP!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks and please continue the reviews! Oh, yes can you reviewers answer a question for me? Do you think I'm having too many flashbacks in my story? I was just asking. My sister thinks so but my cousin thinks that the flashbacks are a major part of the story and that I should keep it up. Anyways, just give me your opinion please and thanks!_**

"Sesshy? Can we go to the mall?" Kikyo whined. Sesshomaru sighed. He was tired of her whining, as was Kagome but they both didn't say anything.

"Sure Kikyo, we can go to the mall." Sesshomaru said with a smile, she smiled back. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. Kagome was still driving her brand new car.

"So, Kagome. What do you do for a living?" Kikyo asked curiously. Kagome thought about it for a minute.

"Well, I use to be a fashion designer." Kagome answered.

"Why is it 'use' to be?" Kikyo asked. Kagome was tired of her being so nosey.

"Well, my roommate didn't like all the clothes and stuff around the apartment…so I had to quit the fashion business." Kagome explained with her eyes glued to the road.

"And ever since then you've been unemployed?" Kikyo asked. Kagome took in a deep sigh before answering.

"Yeah,"

"So why didn't your roommate like the fashion designs? Where they out of style?" Kikyo asked. _As if you would know anything about style… _Kagome thought to herself.

"Well, Inuyasha isn't much of a fan for creativity," Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned. "Isn't Inuyasha the name of your brother, Sesshomaru?"

"Unfortunately," Sesshomaru answered. Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru didn't really want to talk about Inuyasha right now so she changed the subject.

"How's life in America?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru turned to her and smiled.

"It's great, even though a lot of things are different there…it's still a pretty great place to live." Sesshomaru answered.

"Of course it is!" Kikyo blurted out. "I mean after all, you did meet ME there." Sesshomaru turned to her and smirked.

"Yeah, that was the best thing about it." Sesshomaru said. Kagome wanted to just turn around and slap the make up right off Kikyo's face. Kikyo randomly changed the subject though.

"So…Kagome do you have someone special in your life?" Kikyo asked. Kagome almost choked when she asked that, she was startled.

"Huh? Uh, what do you mean?" Kagome asked

"You know. Someone special. Like me and Sesshomaru." Kikyo said with a grin. Kagome was angry about the 'Like me and Sesshomaru' part but she didn't let it show. She started thinking about someone special…someone that she actually could say that she loved. She couldn't think of anyone though, but she didn't want Sesshomaru to know that she hasn't been dating anyone while he was gone. Sesshomaru was secretly hoping that she hasn't found anyone.

"Well…" she started thinking of all her guy friends. _Miroku…NO Sango likes him plus he's a pervert. What about Inuyasha? No, he won't do. Hm…That's it! Koga! No, Ayame likes him. DAMN IT! Well, I guess it's just the first guy who makes a move on me when Sesshomaru's around. _Kagome thought to herself. "Well, I want it to be a surprise, since there's no point in just telling you when you're going to meet him anyways." Kagome answered. Sesshomaru was surprised. _She's…she's into someone? How could that be? I mean…of course someone is probably into her I mean she's gorgeous! but…how could she be into someone else! _Sesshomaru thought to himself. He sighed. _But…I have a pretty and very successful woman right behind me, I should be thankful for that. _Sesshomaru thought to himself trying to think on the bright side. Kagome finally drove up in the mall parking lot. After she took like 5 minutes to park they got out of the car. They went inside the mall, which was crowded as always. (It was the same mall Kagome, Sango and Ayame went in earlier in the story)

"Sesshy, I'll be shopping in the jewelry area if you need me." Kikyo informed him. He nodded. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he kissed her back. Kagome turned away kind of hurt. She wandered her way to the jewelry department. Sesshomaru turned to smile at Kagome.

"You wanna go to the food court? I'm starving." He asked Kagome. Kagome felt as though, Sesshomaru had just betrayed her and all he could as was 'you wanna go to the food court?' Kagome was hurt and she felt kind of sad but she didn't want Sesshomaru to know that. She just tried to shake off the feeling the best way she could and said,

"Sure, why not." She answered plainly. They began to walk to the food court it was called, 'Grillz' (I got that off of the song from Nelly just if you were wondering) Kagome ordered a medium vanilla milkshake, and Sesshomaru ordered a chicken sandwich with a large Sprite. (Sorry I'm not more detailed) They sat down at one of the tables, sitting across from each other. Sesshomaru sighed.

"So, whose this new guy of yours?" Sesshomaru asked more harshly then he intended to. Kagome just put a fake smile on her face.

"You'll see soon enough," Kagome responded as she reached for her milkshake. _I hope…_ Sesshomaru was a little irritated by her answer at first, but then decided to be more patient.

"Whatever you say, Kagome." he said as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich. Kagome desperately wanted to change the subject.

"So…um…" Kagome didn't know what to say; this morning she had tons of questions that she could've asked him but now since she met Kikyo she didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru could tell that she was out of words at the moment so he made conversation.

"How things been in Tokyo?" he asked her curiously. She smiled softly.

"Well, same old. Inuyasha's still a suborn mule, Ayame's still a little preppy, Sango's still into Miroku and Miroku is still flirts with anything in a skirt. And Koga he's still kind of disturbing at times…"

"And what about you?" Sesshomaru said cutting her in mid sentence. Kagome was staggered by this question.

"Um…what do you mean?" she asked him taking a sip of her sake. He finished chewing before he answered. He swallowed.

"Well, did you change? Or are you the same?" he asked her looking totally serious.

"I…I still don't get your meaning." She said confused.

"Do you act different? Are your feelings towards anyone different? Do you look different? Or are you the exact same person I've known for so long?" Sesshomaru asked once more. She was startled by when he asked 'Are your feelings for anyone different?' she wanted to know what he meant by that. She was still a bit confused on why he asked that question but started to answer it in the best way possible.

"Well, I don't think I've changed that much if you're talking about personality. But Ayame says that I'm starting to show my age if you know what I mean." Kagome said that last statement with a bit of a frown.

"Well, I don't think so, Kagome." Sesshomaru replied. Sesshomaru thought that statement was 100 false. He thought Ayame was crazy. In his opinion there was nothing wrong with Kagome at all, in fact he thought she was… (Dare I say it?) beautiful. But then he caught himself before he thought of anything farther ideas. _Wait! I have a pretty fiancé, I can't be thinking about Kagome like that! She's my best friend! I can't think of her like that… _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kagome smiled gently at Sesshomaru.

"Thanks," she said as she took another sip of her shake. He smiled back at her.

"No problem," he said as he finished off his sandwich, and then took a huge drink of his sprite. Kagome noticed the way he was eating, and surprisingly it reminded her of Inuyasha. They were the same yet they were totally different in so many ways. She still couldn't understand why they always argued all the time. Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome's outfit, he was especially fond out the way the hat brought out her appealing brown eyes that were always full of so much energy. Well, in this case since the hat covered on eye, it brought out the eye that was visible. Sesshomaru seemed to not notice that he was practically drooling. Kagome became aware of it though. She stopped sipping on her milkshake and said,

"Um…Sesshomaru you got a little something on the corner of your mouth." Kagome informed him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He said quickly as he grabbed a nankeen and wiped his face in the wrong area. "Did I get it?" he asked. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"No, here let me get it for you." Kagome said as she got up from her chair and went over to Sesshomaru, she grabbed another nankeen and gently wiped away what drool was there. Kagome was so close to Sesshomaru's face, only inches apart. He could see her stunning brown eyes, and they were even better up close. He missed the way her raven black long hair would always dance so freely with the wind and how she always had a smile on her face. He missed how she always use to look on the bright side, he always missed the way she would use to throw a huge fit just because he wouldn't tell her a surprise or a secret. Her eyes met up with his golden ones. She couldn't help but smile softly at him. She missed the way his sliver hair looked like it was an endless sliver river of desire. That was one of the very many features that she missed about Sesshomaru. She also loved his crescent moon on his forehead and the decorative slashes on his cheeks. But what always caught her attention the most were those piercing golden orbs of his whenever she looked deep within them she always thought that she would get lost in waves of desire. He started to rub her cheek with the back of his long fingers. She liked the way he was being so gentle and so soft as if she was so fragile enough to break, but she didn't mind the way he was doing it, she wouldn't have it any other way. Sesshomaru was thinking about soft her skin was, he almost forgot what Kagome's skin felt like. It was so soft…so prefect, unlike Kikyo's flesh. Sure, it's somewhat soft but she has make on all the time so he doesn't know what her bare skin feels like. His forehead was meeting with hers once again. He stopped his hand from rubbing her face. Their lips were centimeters away from each other. Kagome slowly closed her eyes, as she wanted this kiss oh so badly. Kagome was thinking that maybe he doesn't really like Kikyo like that; maybe they could break up the engagement. Then she caught herself, _Wait! This…This Sesshomaru! My BEST FRIEND! I…I can't do this, and not to mention he's ENGAGED! _Kagome thought to herself. But she felt like she couldn't control herself, she wanted to claim his lips on hers but suddenly, she felt Sesshomaru pull away. She opened her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru was now standing up; his face looked a little pale. He coughed.

"Um…perhaps we should look for Kikyo now," he said as he started walking to the jewelry section. Kagome was shocked/ hurt/ confused. She couldn't believe that she had almost kissed Sesshomaru! But yet, she wanted it, she really wanted it, and she didn't know why. Another was that she was hurt that Sesshomaru had stopped it; she knew this was dumb but she even felt like crying over it. Sesshomaru had really hurt her feelings he lead her on and then at the very last moment he turned away from her. She sighed as she felt somewhat depressed and followed Sesshomaru to find Kikyo.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I hoped you liked my last chapter, well…the reviews tell it themselves so please keep sending them! Anyways, here's the chapter 11 Enjoy!

Kagome was still a little shaken up that she had almost kissed Sesshomaru. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. She followed Sesshomaru to the jewelry section. He seemed to be a little quieter than usual and he didn't even face Kagome. She wanted to say something, but every time she opened her mouth she forgot what she was gonna say, not to mention she didn't want to say the wrong thing to him. So she just kept quiet, waiting for him to break the awkward silence between them. She sighed, as she looked around the mall as she followed Sesshomaru; she had nothing else better to do.

Suddenly she felt as though she had eyes staring at her. It scared her. She looked around and saw that same man. She gasped. It was the same man she saw when she went shopping with Sango and Ayame. He stared at her with his hard, steel, cold brown eyes. She wanted to tell Sesshomaru. But she knew he wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. Her eyes were full of panic; his eyes were full of lust. She turned away in front of her to see Sesshomaru still walking. She turned around and saw that the man was slowly following them, from a far distance. She saw a smirk come across his face. She wanted to think that he was just being friendly but by the way his eyes were towards her and the way he looked her up and down scared her tremendously. She could tell he was a pervert, but not in the Miroku kind of way, it was in the crazy, obsessive, rapist, and psycho kind if way. She once again shivered in fear as he shivered in lust. _Please go away; please get the fuck away from me! _Kagome thought to herself. She wanted to call Sesshomaru's name but she was too scared, it was like she lost her voice at the moment. Her heart was pounding even faster then before, she thought it was going to explode. She saw the man lick his lips as his eyes brighten with even more desire. She stopped walking and closed her eyes, hoping he would go away suddenly she felt hands grab her she jumped as she opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru in front of her looking confused.

"You okay?" was all he asked.

"Um…yeah, I'm…" she looked around for that man before she finished her sentence, but he was nowhere in sight. _I REALLY need to fine another mall to shop in… _Kagome thought to herself. "I'm fine." She finally answered. He just nodded and kept walking. She noticed that he didn't look her in the eye like he normally does, but she just thought it was just because he didn't feel like talking. She sighed as she took one last look around but it was like the man disappeared, but she didn't care as long as she didn't have to see him again. She sighed again as she continued to follow Sesshomaru. She was still a little paranoid but she soon shook off the feeling. They finally got to the jewelry section; Sesshomaru still didn't say a word to her since the 'You okay?' They found Kikyo with about 6 bags full of jewelry and with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my God! I love Tokyo!" Kikyo squealed excitedly. "They have the best jewelry!" Sesshomaru smiled at his fiancé as he bent down and kiss her cheek. Kagome turned away yet again for one of their 'moments' that she hated. Then she thought of a daydream.

_Daydream_

_Kagome walked right up to Kikyo, pushing her away from Sesshomaru._

"_What was that for?" Kikyo asked in a harsh tone._

"_For being a bitch," Kagome answered with a death-threatening glare on her face that made Kikyo's eyes widen and tremble in fear. But she regained her pose._

"_I am not a bitch. You're the one that's a bitch." Kikyo said with a smirk in her voice._

"_What?" Kagome asked. "Do I look like your mama?" This last statement took Kikyo back, Sesshomaru was laughing at Kikyo. Kagome gave Kikyo an evil looking smirk._

"_At least I'm marrying your lover." Kikyo said with confidence in her voice._

"_What?" _

"_You heard me." Kikyo answered. Kagome lunged at Kikyo and started strangling her tightly. Kikyo couldn't breathe as she struggled to get out of her grasp but Kagome's grip just tighten._

"_Kagome," she heard Sesshomaru's voice say. "Kagome," he repeated. _

_End of Daydream_

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called. "Kagome, come back down to earth." Sesshomaru called again.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she turned to him finally snapping out her daydream.

"You were kind of space out." Kikyo answered. She gave Kikyo a quick glare before saying,

"Oh I'm sorry about that," 

"That's ok," Sesshomaru answered as she turned away from her and faced Kikyo. "It happens to everyone." Then Kikyo just thought of something.

"Oh Sesshy, when do we give Kagome her next gift?" Kikyo asked. Kagome forgot all about her other gift. She was too jumpy between the romantic encounter with Sesshomaru and that psycho man. Sesshomaru thought on when was the best time to give Kagome her next gift.

"Soon," Sesshomaru answered. "I want it to be a compete surprise to you." Kagome sighed again.

"Well, that's a relief." Kikyo said brighten up the mood. "I wanted to shop for clothes too," she said as stood up on her Tipp toes and kissed Sesshomaru roughly on the lips. "I'll be back," Kikyo said as she ran off with her 6 bags of jewelry with her. _I swear, if they kiss one more time in front of me… _Kagome thought to herself in anger. There was silence between them before Kagome asked,

"So, um…what do you want to do now?" he finally turned around to face her. He smiled, which she was very relieved to see. She thought Sesshomaru was gonna be acting like that forever. _Ok, Sesshomaru…you can do this. Just don't pay attention to how fine and sexy and hott and…ARG I'm doing it again! _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _Ok, I just have to think…I have a fiancé, I have a fiancé, I have a fiancé… _He thought over and over in his head.

"Um…I don't know Kagome? What do you wanna do?" Sesshomaru asked, still with a smile on his face. Kagome thought about it for a minute then she had an idea.

"Well, after we get out of the mall, you wanna go to our… 'Secret spot'?" Kagome asked, with a grin on her face. Sesshomaru's smile widen, now his pearly white teeth were showing.

"Of course," he answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru and Kagome started looking around the mall, since Kikyo was nowhere near ready to go yet; she was still shopping for clothes.

"So um…how did you and Kikyo meet?" Kagome asked making conversation.

"Well… it was about 6 months ago…"

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru was at a bar in America. He was missing Kagome so much he had to drink away his pain. He sighed. "I wish I'd never left Japan in the first place…" he said to himself as he drunk his third beer. (Oh yeah, he's not drunk). He looked around the bar and saw a woman, which looked almost just like Kagome. He put down his drink and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't drunk already. But she was still there, sitting about three seats down from him. "I think I'm losing my mind," he said to himself. But he had to see who that was. He got up from his seat and walked over to the woman. She looked up at him and gave him a smile. "K…Kagome?" he asked hopeful. _

_She looked up at him with a slight frown on her face. "Um…I'm sorry you must have the wrong girl," she replied._

_"B…But you look just like her…" he said. She shook her head. _

_"Sorry, I'm not the girl you're looking for,"_

"_Oh…I'm sorry." He apologized._

"_No need to apologize, my name is Kikyo." She replied with a smirk across her lips. "What's yours?" _

_"Sesshomaru."_

_End of Flashback_

He didn't explain on how much he missed Kagome, nor why he was at the bar at the time.

"Oh…so basically you thought that Kikyo was me, and that's how you guys met?" Kagome asked, wishing they (Kikyo and Sesshomaru) never had met. He nodded.

"Yeah, it was kind of embarrassing at the time but when we started seeing each other…well, let's just say it was fast love." Sesshomaru said. Kagome sighed as she looked down at the floor while she was walking not wanting to look up at Sesshomaru. "So um…what about your new lover? Do I know him?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight twitch of jealously in his voice, but Kagome didn't notice.

"Well, um…" Kagome said trying to think of something. "Well…you'll see him soon enough," Kagome answered.

"Oh…okay," Sesshomaru answered. Kagome kind of wanted to get off the subject of lovers at the moment but she didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru wanted to talk about something else also.

"So um…" Kagome tried to think of what to talk about, when suddenly an idea hits her. Kagome put a huge grin on her face. Sesshomaru looked to see the smiling Kagome.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked curiously.

"You remember that game we always play?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru thought for a moment until he had a slight smirk on his face.

"You mean the game, 'would you rather…'?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded. "You wanna play?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know I do." She answered.

"Ok, um… would you rather… be trapped in a cage with a tiger or… hm… let's see… or lick peanut butter off a hobo's foot?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at her face. She let out a slight shiver of disgust.

"I'd rather… I don't know."

"That's cheating."

"Fine…I'd rather be in a cage with a tiger." Kagome said as she thought of it.

"What? Seriously?"

"Well, what would you rather do?"

"I'd rather lick peanut butter off a hobo's foot."

"Eww, why?"

"Easy, cause I hate tigers and I love peanut butter." He said with a grin. She smiled back. "Your turn."

"Ok um… would you rather eat your own fingers off or get married to an elephant?" Kagome asked.

"Hey that's not fair I'm already taken with Kikyo!" Sesshomaru said as his grin went wider. Kagome gritted her teeth with him saying that, but she didn't want him to see so she tried to shake off the feeling as much as she could.

"Well, you have to chose." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru sighed. Thinking.

"Well, I'd rather chew my fingers off because I love Kikyo and an elephant will never take her place." He said with a laugh. Kagome wasn't in the mod for laughing, she thought that at that moment she was going to find Kikyo and strangle the living shit out of her. She felt so hurt and so sad, but Sesshomaru was right there, she didn't want him to know how she felt. So again she tried her best not to get upset over it. She sighed.

"Ok your turn."

"Ok, would you rather shave your hair off or drink ten bottles of ketchup?" Sesshomaru asked wondering what she would choose.

"Um…do I get to hide in my room if I shaved my hair?" Kagome asked.

"Nope." Sesshomaru answered with a smirk.

"I'd drink the ketchup." Kagome said quickly. Sesshomaru laughed a little.

"Yeah, me too, your turn." Sesshomaru said. Just as Kagome was about to say something they both her an annoying voice.

"Sesshy!" the voice called. (Guess who) "I'm done shopping now." Kikyo called as she walked to them with like three times as many bags as she had before. Kagome was surprised that she could carry them all. "I'm done shopping now, I wanna go back to the hotel and try em all on," Kikyo said with a grin. She looked at Kagome. "Maybe me and Kagome could go shopping sometime." She suggested. _As if I would go shopping with you… _Kagome thought to herself. Sesshomaru smiled and looked over at Kagome.

"Yes, that would be a good idea, wouldn't Kagome?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome quickly forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah…um…that would be…nice." Kagome's voice creaked on the word nice. Kikyo nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I can get you a little fashion sense." Kikyo said as her grin widen. Kagome had an anime vein on her forehead. She wanted to give Kikyo a good punching…stomping…strangling. But she knew hitting Sesshomaru's fiancé was wrong. Sesshomaru noticed that she was a little upset by Kikyo comment.

"Listen, how about if Kagome drives you to the hotel, and then me and Kagome will go…"

"Go? Go where?" Kikyo asked interrupting him. She didn't want to leave Sesshomaru and Kagome alone, she didn't trust Kagome, and for the truth she didn't completely trust Sesshomaru either, in America when her and Sesshomaru where living together, he ALWAYS talked about Kagome every single day. Even when he slept he would sometimes call Kagome's name in his sleep. She got angry thinking of these things, but she promised Sesshomaru to be nice and PRETEND to like Kagome so that's what she'll try to do, but she would not let her even touch Sesshomaru. (well you know, in that flirters kinda way)

"Oh, you know, just hang out with her… just like old times." Sesshomaru answered with a smile.

"Sesshomaru you didn't answer my question." Kikyo stated with a strong sense of coldness in her voice. "I asked where, not what you were planning to do." Kikyo looked at Kagome with a glint of anger in her eyes, which Kagome happily gave her back the angry glare with twice as much intensity. Sesshomaru noticed the tension in the air and tried to change the subject as best as he could.

"Hey, uh…you guys want some ice-cream?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"No thanks." They both said in unison.

"Sesshomaru, you've not yet answered my question." She said to Sesshomaru as she kept her glare on Kagome.

"Well, uh…it's sort of a secret." Sesshomaru answered. Kikyo snapped her head toward him.

"A secret?" she said in a whisper. "Why…is it a secret?" she asked, as she got angrier.

"Well, because when we were kids…um…we promised each other that we wouldn't tell anybody." He said with a laugh. "Pretty funny huh Kikyo?" But Kikyo wasn't the less bit amused; instead she just started stomping toward the exit.

"Come on." She called as she didn't look back but left the mall. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kagome she can get like that sometimes." Sesshomaru apologized.

"What? Like a total bitch…" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sesshomaru asked unaware of what she just said.

"Oh um…I just said it was ok, people get that way sometimes." Kagome lied as she forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru agreed. "Well, um… well better go, Kikyo's probably waiting." He suggested. _Yeah we most not keep princess Bitchy-O waiting… _Kagome thought to herself. Kagome took a deep sigh. Sesshomaru looked at her and gave her a slight frown. "Is there something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned for his best friend. Kagome just gave him a soft smile.

"No, I'm fine. So um…are we still going to the 'secret spot'?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru gave her a huge smirk.

"Yeah, of course." He answered. She nodded as she and him started walking out of the mall, but yet she couldn't help but wonder… why did they almost kiss and what exactly made him pull away? And also another thing was on her mind…who is she gonna tell Sesshomaru who her new lover is?


End file.
